


3 a.m.

by elossa



Series: Daretowrite Entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elossa/pseuds/elossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho thought that once the Dark Lord had died that the nightmares would stop and she could go home and everything could go back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 a.m.

Cho thought that once the Dark Lord had died that the nightmares would stop and she could go home and everything could go back to normal.

Of course, it didn’t.

Instead, she found herself still awake in Ravenclaw Tower when the clock struck three, sitting up on her old bed closest to the window. Every time she laid down and dragged the covers over her eyes the memories of Fenrir trying to rip her throat out in Kirkwall hit her like bullets, striking her one by one even after she bled to death.

No. Sleeping was futile at this point.

Her senses went into overdrive when she heard footsteps echo towards the room. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, gazing blankly at her nonexistent limbs before she mumbled, “Homenum Revelio.”

She wasn’t surprised when she heard someone exclaim, “Oh!”

“Is anyone in here?” the figure asked, “the Wrackspurts have been acting really odd as soon as I stepped into a Tower.” When silence still prevailed, she continued, “I don’t mean any harm.”

Cho took a peek from beneath the covers. She could distinguish the tumble of silvery blonde hair, the pale complexion and and the light, warm voice and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that the unearthly beauty, a star in her own right, was Luna Lovegood. Swallowing, she removed the covers. “Hi,” she said, “sorry, Luna. I - I thought you were someone else.” She muttered finite and soon her physical form came to full view.

“That’s fine,” Luna said airily, “I knew the Wrackspurts had a reason to behave so badly. May I sit?”

Cho nodded, and Luna took her seat next to her fellow Ravenclaw. “Can’t sleep?” the blonde asked.

Cho shook her head. “Can you sleep?”

“Not really,” Luna replied, tilting her head. “I don’t think that sleeping is possible after death presents itself several times over, taking from you again and again until you have nothing left.”

Cho’s mouth went dry. “Sorry.”

Luna smiled wanly. “Sorry to you too.”


End file.
